Phineas & Ferb's crazy summer
by BlackMoon00
Summary: Join phineas and ferb as they meet Heinz once again. (Takes place After the 2-D movie) As Phineas tries to confess to Isabella! Phinabella and Ferbnessa ;)
1. Chapter 1

It was a bright sunny day in Danville .  
As phineas and ferb fletcher woke up.

**Phineas's pov.**

I slowly opens my eyes after having the weirdest dream.  
I looked over to ferb's bed and noticed he was already awake .  
"Hey ferb, I gust had the weirdest dream !" I beamed.  
"I had a dream where we went to a  
Different universe, and Perry was a secret agent!" I told ferb while we got dressed and headed down stairs.  
"And the their was this man with a green suit , and then Isabella k -"  
"Ahh.." I felt my cheeks go warm

Ferb's pov.

I practically already knew what he was going to say . Then he blushed like mad and then I laughed at him.  
"Ferb!" Phineas said blushing even more. I gust rolled my eyes at him.  
I was all ready at the kitchen and grabbed the cereal box and two bowls. Phineas always liked Isabella  
Since three years old about when we met her,But he never saw her "hints" Since phineas was To _obvious_ . Phineas poured milk and cereal into the two bowls and I grabbed the spoons. We quickly ate our breakfast and walked to the tree in our back yard.

Phineas's pov.

I started to think about what to do today . When Isabella walked to our front gate. Isabella smiled and said " Hey phineas , hey ferb. So what'cha doo-ing?" I smiled and responded " thinking about what were going to do today".  
"Oh "  
I smiled again and patted the seat next to me on the right "hey Isabella wanna sit next to me ?"  
Her eyes brightened up "sure!"  
After two minutes of sitting there  
I had an Idea .  
"I Know What we're going to do today!" I shouted. "What is it?" Asked Isabella. " A Carnival !"  
Ferb smiled and gave me a thumbs up.  
"Buford please give me back my calculator!"  
The three knew exactly who it was at the gate . I looked towards the gate to see Buford holding Baljeet's calculator high above his head.  
"Buford please give me my calculator!"

" no way nerd!" Buford said .  
And through his calculator in to the neighbors yard. " no!" Baljeet screamed and tryed to run after it but was tripped by the bully. "Ouch" me and Isabella said at the same time as we watched the face planted baljeet on the floor.  
Buford stared laughing like crazy

And after that we quickly got to work

this is my first story so please leave a comment

on what I can improve or what you like/ disliked about the story :)


	2. Chapter 2

Isabella's pov.

"I called the fire site girls over phineas"I said.

"What should I do next?"

"Well you could put these posters all over the neighbor hud

And hand out these flyers. "Phineas said.

"Oh ok" I said half heartedly

Actually I was sad to be separated from him

'if I hurry I can come back quickly'i thought so I put on my best smile and grabbed the posters/flyers. "Be back in a little" I said heading out the gate. He smiled at my response and got to work.

Phineas's pov

"Oh ok" she said. Isabella smiled at me. The sun had made her face glow and made her eyes shine she was so beautiful. I snapped out of my trance to hear her say

"Be back in a little" and went out of sight.

I walked over to where ferb was and said "hey ferb I need so extra supplies can you go get it for me?"

Ferb smirked and gave me a thumbs up

"Great! Here's the list" I exclaimed.

Ferb stopped working and headed for the gate.

Then I started working on the water rides.

Ferb's pov.

I started walking faster in order to catch the bus. Luckily me I was a few minutes early. As I waited I saw a girl across the street she was dressed in all black with brown hair. I took me awhile to register who it was. "Hey ferb!"

I looked a the girl now standing in front of me .

"Vanessa " I responded.

"Yeah, so where you going?"she said

Ferb - "To the mall, and you?"

Vanessa - "To the mall , wanna go together ?"

Ferb - " uh-um sure. "

"Cool " she exclaimed.

Then the bus arrived we both entered and sat down.

Minutes later…

"Wow that was a lot of traffic !" Vanessa said enthusiastically. "yeah that took longer that expected" I said.' Although I didn't mind ...' I thought .

"So what's on your list?" She said seeing I had it out Vanessa got a little closer to my eye level. When I was surprised at how there wasn't a big difference as to the last time. In fact I was a little below her chin but above her shoulders. "Hmm..." Vanessa said while reading over my shoulder "ok that will be easy to find! Come on !" She said and grabbed my hand making me blush slightly as I was being dragged off.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry I wasn't writing : /

I've had homework and school so that got me a bit busy :P

I have also started writing other fanfic's that might be posted later on

Anyway on to the story!

Vanessa's pov.

We entered the first store. A goth store. "So Vanessa what are we here for?" Ferb asked looking at all the the goth stuff. "Oh come on it won't take to long besides it wouldn't hurt to look right?" I said dragging him further into the store. We looked at all the skulls and t-shirts and

The moment I saw a pink skull necklace with pink beads at over it. I loved it.

I know, I know . pink? Pretty lame but it was so just pretty.

I stared at it just like a 5 year old staring at the candy shop window.

Ferb's pov.

The moment I saw what Vanessa was looking at I blushed seeing her act like a little kid at a candy store.

I knew she would look perfect wearing that necklace. Then I saw her face sadden. " Vanessa what's wrong?"I asked with a hint of worry.

"'Sigh' I can't buy it, it's to expensive

There won't be in of money left for my dads errands." " Come on ferb."

She said. "Let's finish our errands"

I took one last glance at the necklace be hind the glass case as walked out.

Vanessa's pov.

I hadn't noticed I had been holding ferb's hand the hole in tire time. I blush at the sight and was about to let go when ferb grabbed my hand in a gentle yet secure way. Causing both of us to blush madly. We both tried to sneak a glance at each other but our eyes met. We looked away.i was still trying to make the words in my head come out of my mouth, but I lost the words. Ferb was the first one to speak but his voice was in a

Small hushed voice. I Hardly heard him. "Hey Vanessa lets go into that hardware store I need some stuff for the big carnival." As I we walked towards the store.

Somewhere in Danville ~

Isabella's pov.

"Dang! That's the last of them ."

I said as practically every inch of Danville was covered in posters and flyers. 'Woah I've still got time ' I thought as I glanced at my wrist watch .

'If I get there back fast I can spend the rest of my time with phineas!' I thought as I jumped with joy . And quickly sprinted across the streets.

Some time later…

I was panting hard as I was reaching my neighbor hood street. I finally reached the gate and a thought came to my mind. I looked for my small mirror in my skirt pocket. I was a mess. I fixed my hair and dried the sweat off my face. I at least need to look presentable.

Sorry Phinabella fans you will have to wait :)

Because I'm evil like that :D

also if you want to see Vanessa's necklace here's the link

search?hl=en&client=safari&tbo=d&biw=320&bih=416&tbm=isch&sa=1&q=pink+skull+necklace&oq=pink+skull+necklace&gs_l=mobile-gws-serp.3..0i24.120670.121574.0.122..1112.2-3j1.4.0...0.0...1ac. 0os#i=23


	4. Chapter 4

Just to let you guys know they already opened the carnival I just wanted to let you guys know :)

Isabella's pov.

I figured that I should change so I quickly slipped in to my house. Ran up the staircase and into my room. I dug around for awhile until I was satisfied with my outfit. It was a white t-shirt with a yellow tank top on top. I threw on a dark blue skirt and black flats. I changed my bow for a flower barrette from my jewelry box. I checked my myself one last time and applied strawberry lip gloss on my lips.

I fixed a couple of loose strands of hair. When I opened the gate my eyes widened, it was beautiful! The lights on the shops and on the rides sparkled magically.

It felt like a dream. Then I saw Phineas in the middle of the entrance, I walked over our eyes never leaving each other. Until we where in front of on another ."H-hey I-Isabella " he stuttered.

I giggled at his stuttering. " What is it?" Phineas asked. "...Um nothing " I responded.

"Ok I guess, hey do you want to get some cotton candy?" I smiled "sure! I'd love some !" We walked some more until I said " Hey Phineas wanna ride that?" I asked pointing to the water coasters. "Sure!" Phineas said excited. We got in line and thankfully we didn't wait long. Phineas handed me a rain coat. "So we won't get wet or sick" he exclaimed.

"Awesome !" I shouted. We quickly put them on and got on the ride lurched forward and pulled up.

I looked down to see the people that now looked like ants. I panicked and grabbed Phineas' arm for support. I looked forward and saw the pool of water. The cart dropped down at high speed, thanks to the sharp incline. I let a scream slip through my lips and held on to Phineas for dear life. I closed my eyes and held my breath.

I could heard people on the coaster shouting "wow" , "ah!" and I even heard Phineas shout " Yeah!" Water rushed up splashing me and the rest of the people on the ride.

After a couple of minutes the ride ended and we went on 5 more rides and bought some soda. Phineas then asked "Hey I want to to show you something is that ok?"

"Sure" I responded.

'Its just like a Date!' I thought joyfully. I became surprised or more like shocked when he held my hand and lead the way.

✏R&R To help me improve the story!㈖1 As always! ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry I haven't updated I gave been side-tracted by school! anyway I will try my best to update!

Phineas' pov.

I lead Isabella through the large crowds and as lead her to a merry-go-round. Isabella gasped and had an amazing smile."Phineas it's beautiful !" I smiled at the merry go round I had built just for her. It was pink with horses,unicorns and Pegasus. " I made it " I said. "Wow you did such a great job" she said.

"Wanna ride it?" I asked. "Yes!" Isabella shouted "yes, yes yesssss!"

Isabella was practically jumping now.

I helped Isabella on one of the unicorns and I climbed in after.

I nervously put my arms around her. Isabella turned in my arms and asked " why did you you get on the same horse ?" She asked with a bit of embarrassment. I scrambled to find a reason why I got on the same horse with her. "Because I didn't want a princess like you to fall." I said rather embarrassed of my comment. I looked to see her reaction when I was lost in Isabella's eyes. Without even thinking I leaned forward and she seemed to do the same. I closed my eyes and our lips clashed together. Then I felt like I was walking on air.

Ferb's pov.

Even after we finished our shopping an hour ago we had stopped to drop off Vanessa's items at her dads apartment. We where heading to my house to the carnival after I invited Vanessa to come, to my relief she gladly accepted. "Wow there sure are lots of people here "Vanessa said as she followed me ." Um Vanessa I'm going to find Phineas could you wait right here?" I said. "Sure Ferb, I can wait.

"Great thanks I won't be gone for long" in a flash I was was gone.

I found Buford,Baljeet,and some of the Firesite girls along the way. They decided to tag along as we looked for Phineas and Isabella.

I was walking through the crowds trying to find Phineas. We looked everywhere, even on the rides and photo booths. Until I saw them on the merry-go round. My eyes where the size of plates. I could NOT believe what I saw. Phineas Flynn kissing Isabella Garcia-Shapiro.

I have to admit I was a little embarrassed to walk on them like this.

Buford was shouting"My eyes!"

The rest of the Firesite girls where giggling and laughing at the two.

I was the one first to recover from the shock.

I quietly walked over to the merry go round that had stopped. "Phineas" I said.

"Phineas" I said louder this time.

"Phineas!" I shouted. Making him jump backwards falling off the horse and on to his back. Lucky him the horse wasn't that far from the ground. That was all it took for me to start laughing my head off. I was laughing so much I was holding my stomach.

"I just came…to tell you…that I'm here…with Vanessa … and I brought… the extra supplies." I said between laughs. Phineas didn't look that happy that I had made a fool of him. Phineas simply glared at me. "Just don't do anything to weird" I said while smirking at him.

"f-f-Ferb!" He managed to say his face reddening .

I quickly ran away before Phineas said could say anything else.

I quickly ran back to where I had last seen Vanessa.


	6. Chapter 6

Ferb's pov.

I was chuckling all the way back.

Suddenly my smile was gone.

"I broke up with you 2 months ago!"

I was shocked when I saw Vanessa shouting. I hid behind one of the tents ,peeking over the side. " I came back for you and this is how you repay me?!"

" You left me! For that other girl and you want me to take you back?" Vanessa said. " Don't talk to me that way." The other person said. "I can if I want to!" Vanessa said her voice starting to rise. I thought I saw a shine coming from the teens hands. My eyes widened in alarm.

I ran in front of Vanessa my arms spread apart . "Who are you ?" I asked glaring at the stranger. "The names Johnny, kid". He said staring me down. " Now move!"

"No!" I said back. "Oh so you want to play hero?" Johnny said. "Ferb please don't " Vanessa said a little shaken up.

" Get out of the way kid! Un less you rather get hurt." I remained in my position arms spread apart blocking Vanessa from Johnny. " Fine! You asked for it !" He said taking a knife from behind his back. 'That's what he had!' I thought. I took a step back before he was able to seriously cut me. Although I wasn't able to dodge completely. He did manage to make a small gash in my left cheek. Johnny was mad that I had been able to dodge it. Johnny tried to stab me but in a swift movement I had grabbed his wrist and twisted it behind him. Johnny yelped in pain. I pushed his arm further up causing him to drop the knife. I kicked him forward making him stumble. I held his knife towards him in defense. He was stunned that the 'little kid' was able to take the knife from him. I smirked at his dumbfounded reaction. "Would you mind getting lost?" I said looking towards him.

"This isn't over!" Johnny said as he ran way.

" Ferb your cheek!" Vanessa exclaimed. "It's nothing. Don't worry about it." I responded. "No Ferb... I need to patch it up." I sighed. "All right." I blushed as I took her hand and lead her into my house. We searched for a while until I found the first aid kit. We sat on the couch while she cleaned my cut. I could feel her breath on my neck. 'Vanessa, what's on your mind?' I thought. I turned so I was facing her. I leaned in and she did the same. But Vanessa pulled way. I turned to the window not wanting to see her reaction …

" Ferb you have to be careful Johnny might hurt you again." Vanessa said.

The carnival was still there of course until a green light hit . In a flash everyone was in the back yard. "You should go home Vanessa, your dad might be looking for you." I walked to the window to see every one flood out the gate. And soon it was practically empty only Phineas and Isabella. I saw Phineas wave good bye as he came inside the house.

I sighed as I heard the front door open and close behind Vanessa.

✏ R & R !


	7. Chapter 7

Hello! I'm hear with a another chapter I'm not sure how to add perry in and if you guys want I might add some of your ideas to the story.

I will also write another story so I will most likely update slower. :(

Sorry for the short chapter.

Phineas pov.

I stood there until Ferb left. Like I was frozen in place.

"Um…I'm going to use the restroom." Isabella said Practically running. "Um… Yeah! I'm be right back!" I said nervously. I walked to a drinks stand and grabbed a cup. I chugged down the cold water sighing as I finished the drink in my hands. "What am I going to do?" I said to my self.

I threw away the plastic cup in a trash can and leaned against the wall. Panic flooded over me like a wave. ' What if she hates me?!' I screamed in my brain. I started thinking of all the things that could go wrong. 'What if she doesn't like me anymore? (As friends of course) ' I thought . I couldn't help but to think negative thoughts. I even started to pace around. "What the he-?" I said staring at the green beam hurdling towards the carnival. In a flash the whole carnival disappeared. I blinked twice to make sure I wasn't dreaming. Suddenly the people in the back yard started flooding out the doors. "Hey!" I shouted as some people started pushing me to get to the gate. Then the backyard was empty only Baljeet, Buford, and the fireside girls along with Isabella where standing in the middle of the yard.

"That was great" some of the girls exclaimed. "That was most enjoyable." Baljeet said. " Yeah, yeah nerd. Just don't forget about my homework." Buford said. Isabella was the last one out. "Um…see you later phineas" She said and headed out the gate. I waved and quickly slipped in the house. "Hey Ferb!" I exclaimed as I went in. I found my brother in the living room staring out the window. "Ferb I need to talk with you-" I was cut off at the sight of Ferb's patched up cheek. "F-Ferb!" I shouted. " Your cheek! I mean what happend?!". Ferb sighed deeply. He looked sort of down. "Let's go up stairs." The green haired boy said

Starring straight at me.

I knew this was going to take a while.

Don't forget to R & R

✏ And you can also p.m me or put it up in the review box to help me decide on how I can inclued perry.

A thanks to PianoMan5 for helping me with the story. And thanks to the viewers :)


	8. Chapter 8

Ferb's Pov.

I stared at my red haired brother. We heard car doors slam. It was mom and Candace coming from the store.

Mom had managed to drag Candace with her to the mall, and

Dad was sleeping up stairs because he wasn't feeling good. So it was just me and Phineas today. I didn't mind though I enjoy the peace and quiet although I haven't seen perry all day.

Phineas and I went up stairs to our quiet bedroom. "We're home!" Shouted mom from down stairs. "Hey Ferb, I see that maybe you don't want to talk about it so…you don't have 's ok" Phineas said with a smile. Phineas always knew what to say."Thanks." I said.

I glanced at the clock 4:00 pm. "Hmm..." Phineas said with one of his hands on his chin. "Ferb I know what else where going to do today!" He enthusiastically exclaimed. We quietly went into the dark small garage. "I know how to help your cut heal faster." Phineas exclaimed excited about his idea. He then began explaining how it was possible and we soon got to work.

"Hey ferb can you pass me the screwdriver ?"

"Sure Phineas." I replied. After a couple of of minutes of waiting and helping Phineas spray paint the small device. Phineas finally said "Done!" . "I call it the first " He said holding his head high. " I dispenses band aids, casts, and some other medical stuff with a special disinfectant that cleans wounds. I think it'll come in handy!" Phineas explained. " It helps the wound heal faster."

"What are you doing?" I asked as Phineas held a small paper towards his index finger. He slashed the paper with his finger giving him a small paper cut. "Ouch, that dose hurt." Phineas said. Then he pointed the device toward his hand, the small gadget shot a glowing green band aid tying it self around Phineas' finger. The green glow on the bandaid suddenly faded."wow." We said in unison.

"That was cool." Phineas stated. "Ok now that we know its safe we can put it on your cheek." Phineas pointed the small device at me and presses the little red button. I felt the bandaid strap on my left cheek for a second it felt weird and then nothing.

"How do you feel Ferb?" Phineas asked. "Fine." I said. "Phineas! Ferb!

Diners ready!" Called mom from the kitchen. "Ok let's go! " Phineas said racing up the stairs. I hid the ray under a cloth before running after him.

Sorry for the slow update I temporarily lost my iPod but found it. I update from it so thank fully I found it :)

I also had a writers block on how ferb was going to deal with Johnny.

（−＿−；）

✏Please R&R! :)


	9. Chapter 9

Perry's pov.

The boys hasn't woken up yet so I walk outside for a walk. Lately doofenshmirtz had been making more -inators . So I had to work over time giving me less time with Phineas and Ferb. If they where to know about the-other-demetion-inator, I'd have to relocate. I would break there heart and mine in the process. "Beep,Beep, Agent P!" Major monogram said. I looked at the clock on the watch. Phineas and ferb would wake up soon so I decided do go to the secret base. I pressed my back up against the yellow outer walls of the house untill it flipped over and I was in the pipes. Seconds later I landed in my platypus chair. I rapidly to type on the keyboard in front of me. Then major monogram appeared.

"Agent P! Doofenshmirtz has created some sort of laser beem. Find out and what it dose and put a stop to it!" It only took seconds for me to get on my platy-plane. Then I was speeding off. "Doofenshmirtz evil incorporated!" The jingle went on until I landed my platplane on the roof. I swung through an open window crashing in a box of tools.

'Ouch that did hurt' I thought. "Ah Pery the platypus, how unexpected !" Doofenshmirtz press a button making a glass cage fall from the ceiling. "Oh great Pery the platypus now I've trapped you with my tool box." Heinz said while sighing. "Pery the platypus could you pass me the wrench?Please?" I sighed handing him a wrench through one of the breathing holes."oh thank you Pery the platypus. Ok how about I tell you a back story so you don't get bored ok? Ok." I sat down as I started thinking of a way to get out.

"It all started when I was a little boy…" He said going into flash back mode. "I was a forgetful little boy. And my mother would yell and shout at me because i didnt get good grades like my school I would get zeros on my homework because I would forget all about it and forget to study... But not an MORE! Behold the Memory-inator!" Heinz shouted pulling of a sheet of cloth of the machine. My eyes widened in alert. "Now I will remember everything since the age of five. And I will be the smartest man in the dry state area! They will have to make me there leader of course." I growled from in side the cage hopping he wouldn't remember the "other-dimension-inator."

Please Read &Review!3


	10. Chapter 10

Phineas' pov.

I woke up from having the same dream three days in a row.

It was Sunday and I had been having the dream where Pery was a secret agent and was fighting with his enemy again.

Each time it seems more real. Only this time when I woke up Ferb had the same dream. It couldn't be a Coincidence right? We decided to shake it off and went to go get dressed. We went through our daily routine and walked out side. We waited and waited until an Idea popped into my head."Ferb, I know what where going to do!" I exclaimed excitedly. Ferb and I paused for the famous catch phrase, much to my disappointment it never came. We waited and waited. "See Ferb I told you she hates me!" I said."I'm pretty sure there's plenty of reasons she may not be here." Ferb stated. As if on time Baljeet came in. "Hello Phineas, Ferb." Baljeet said. "Im sorry but I came to say that Buford is home,Sick and I think this is a perfect chance to study." He said heading for the gate."Good bye."

"Woah did everyone just ditched us?" I said in surprise. "Yep" Ferb said. "So... Day off?" Ferb asked.

"I guess so." I responded not knowing what else to say. "Oh. Ok." Ferb said walking in the house. I followed Ferb in curiosity. Ferb went up stairs to our bed room and got out a tool box. Ferb has been working on "something "every chance he gets. I always wondered what it was but I respected him so I never asked. "I'll be down stairs." I said heading for the door."ok." Ferb said quietly. I went an plopped myself on the couch. I sighed I hated boring days. But oh well. I sat and watched tv. It had been a while since I did something 'normal' as Candace says. Candace. Maybe she needs help! I dashed off to Candace's room.

Ferb's Pov.

After Phineas left I got back to work. I almost finished I just had to spray paint it blue and red. I loved the invention I had built. It was a robotic blue bird that turned into a metal red rose. It was unique like Vanessa. She was always full of surprises. I attached a small letter or note because it wasn't long at all. I had pressed a button on the side. It transformed into a bird and I opened the window letting it fly freely, until it started to fly away To do its job. I decided to go down stairs to see what my brother was doing. As usual Phineas forgot to turn off the tv and I walked over to pick up the remote.

'I wonder where he is.' I thought. I when to change into some purple jeans and a yellow shirt. After that I headed towards mom and dads room. I opened the door. Empty. I guess they went out. Iwalked back to my room and took out my book and began reading.

Vanessa's pov.

I was in my room listening to my iPod and a little blue bird came in through the window. I examined the it and extended me hand towards it. It landed on my hand and then I realized it was mechanical. It was beautiful. And there was a note on its leg. I put my finger on its leg and it transformed into a rose. And the note was on the stem this time. I took the note, it said " I made it makes you happy! Can you meet me at the cafe in the downtown shops? -Ferb " I read out loud. "Ferb."

'I wonder where he is.' I thought. As I looked out the window. I started to write a note and tide it on the stem before it transformed into a bird.

Sorry I haven't updated. I apologize to everyone. Again I apologize :(

Hopefully you can help me get into writing again. And especially since I saw all the views and felt bad about not writing.


End file.
